Reunited
by Rosesoffear
Summary: Ty and Deuce where High school sweet hearts who where forced to be broken up. 3 years later Ty is a successful doctor and Deuce is a low paid stripper. Can one night when the meet again be the night they are put together again?


**Hey guys I'm back sorry I haven't written in a while lots of shit have been going on in school and stuff. I hope you enjoy my story, tell me what you think. **

Deuce Martinez found himself in a runt. At the age of 22, he found himself working a job he doesn't like with people that don't give him any respect, piercings on his body is places that make him shameful to show others, and his old High school love completely out of his life.

At this point, Deuce had no pride, money, or love. But despite the hell hole of a life he lived Deuce still had the loving memories of his old High school lover, Ty Blue. Ty was everything to Deuce. They began dating at 14, went to prom together, and graduated with high chances of living the rest of their lives together.

But that all stopped when Ty's dad forced him to become a doctor and shipped him off to a high demanding school in California. This left Deuce heart broken.

Now, 3 years later, Deuce still aches the feelings if loosing his love. His only wis was to rekindle with Ty. Maybe this was the day it happened.

**Deuce P.O.V**

I stood onstage next to a pole at Sparks, a low paying gay strip club in the center of Chicago, also known as where I work. I hated this job to the core. I got no respect, the outfits they make you wear are to tight and revealing, and I make no money. Sure, it's the most popular club in Chicago but still I'm embarrassed To say I work here.

I began to pose and twirl around the pole while drunk guys threw one dollar bills at me. I felt ashamed as I picked up the money. My family hates me for working here, but it's the only job I can shorts began to ride up on me making me uncomfortable. All the guys must have loved it because I say a few fives flying in the air. The piercing on right ear was bothering me. I had what, 7 piercings? I had three on my left ear, one on my right, I had my tung pierced, my right nipple, and if you go lower you will find my last on, let's not get into that.

I walked off stage while someone else got on. The freezing air made my some what leather shorts even more uncomfortable as I walked over to the bar. My buddy Ricardo is handing drinks to some young couple when I walk over.

Hey Deucie, how ya doing", he asks me with a flirty tone. Ricardo has been doing that lately and it kind of bothers me.

"Hey Ricardo", I say, "Give me a peach cocktail".

"Anything for you baby". I watch Ricardo make my drink when Ricky comes over. Ricky is like the head guy, not the boss but the guy who has the guts to come out on the floor and boss us around.

"Hey Deuce", he says in a rocky voice, "How about you take care of that young gentleman over there". And he points to a man sitting at the lap dance booth.

I take a deep breath. "Sure Ricky, anything for you".

I get get up and Ricky smiles. "Damn right". He says and slaps me on the ass which is basically saying thanks here. I sigh and keep on walking.

As I'm walking I can see this guys features more clearly. He has short hair and he's fairly tall. He seems well dressed for a strip club, but who am I to judge. I sit on his lap just like I'm supposed to and smile. "Hi". I say.

The guy smiles to. "Hey". He says. I feel like I've heard this voice before.

I take a closer look at him and I feel like I've met him before, but it's dark in here so I don't know. "So, what would you like today", I ask him looking into his eyes which makes me smile even more. Now I know I've seen him before.

He doesn't answer because he's looking at me with a weird look the kind of look like I should know something I don't. I shake it off and start asking him questions. "So, what's your name"? He smiles and puts his hands in my bony shoulders.

"You should know my name, Deuce".

My eyes widen and I can feel myself heat up. How does he know my name and how should I know his? I take a closer look at him and a sudden jolt hits me. Holy shit, I do know this guy, I do know his name, I have seen him before.

"Ty Blue"! I say with a little anticipation.

"Yes Deuce, it's me. I've missed you so much".


End file.
